


Little World Of Our Own

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After noticing Sam and Gabriel sharing a little peaceful moment one morning Dean thought of someone he shared a little world with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little World Of Our Own

There was quite far between mornings like these. Those mornings where Dean felt at ease when he woke up. Most mornings were horrible since well his life was pretty horrible. The apocalypse was over them so moments of peace were few. It was going to be a good day Dean decided as he rolled over on his side facing Sam’s bed. It was about then Dean noticed whispering and giggling coming from under Sam’s covers. Obviously Sam had company and said company was most likely Gabriel who most likely had showed up during the night. 

Dean couldn't help but smile. He knew that under the covers they had a little world of their own where the apocalypse, monsters and problems didn’t exist and it made Dean think of someone who he shared a little peaceful world with. 

Dean got up and quietly got dressed before heading for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked poking his head up from under the covers. 

“Just out,” Dean smiled slyly, “then you can get some privacy too.”

“You know you can just use the bathroom if you need to jerk off,” Gabriel smiled thoughtfully at him. “Unless of course you want Castiel to do it for you…” Gabriel barely got to finish his sentence before Sam was hitting him in the face with a pillow. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Sam said blushing slightly. 

“I usually don’t,” Dean replied a huge smile growing on his face.

After closing the door Dean could clearly hear Sam talking. “Don’t you have any manners?” and Gabriel answering “Nope maybe you should teach me some?” Sam’s voice again “Damn straight I am.”

Then there was some moving about then high pitched laughter and then it was quite. Probably don’t need to hurry back Dean thought to himself. 

In the parking lot Dean settled on the hood of his car fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. It rang once… twice… thrice… “Hallo?” A gritty voice said. 

“Hey Cas, it’s me. I was wondering if you had a moment to swing by.” 

“I think I can spare a moment, where are you?”

Dean told Castiel the address and in the blink of an eye later Castiel was standing in front of him. 

“What is the reason you wanted me here?” Castiel asked. 

“I…” Dean still couldn’t admit that he just wanted Castiel to be around him. “I wanted to show you this awesome sunrise.”  
Dean wanted to kick himself in the head for the horrible girly chick flick sentence but in his defense it really was a nice sunrise though. The motel they were staying in was close to a lake, Dean vaguely recalled the clerk saying something about it was a very popular place for fishing. The grass was still covered in dew and so was the spider web in the nearby tree where the first leaves were starting to grow and the weather was nice. They were far enough south that it was starting to get warmer. 

“It is indeed a nice sunrise,” Castiel said after admiring the view for a moment. 

“Knew you would like it,” Dean smiled and gestured for Castiel to sit down as well. Castiel settled on the hood only an inch from Dean. 

Since Castiel was still a bit awkward about the whole being intimated thing Dean had to put his arm around the angel’s waist to close the gap between them but after that it didn’t take long before Castiel relaxed and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean traced the tips of a finger along the back of Castiel’s hand before he twined their fingers together. No words where needed in this little bubble of tranquility where it, for just a moment, felt like the world wasn’t falling apart and good things still happened. 

The only thing that mattered to Dean was the warm weight of Castiel’s head on his shoulder and the rough hand he was holding in his own. Dean pulled Castiel a little closer and since Castiel now recognized this action as affection he nuzzled his head into Dean’s shoulder. 

Right now the only thing in the world that mattered to them was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction.


End file.
